1. Field
An air conditioner is disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, air conditioners are apparatuses that cool/heat an indoor space or purify air using a refrigerant cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion mechanism, and an evaporator so as to promote a more pleasant environment for a user. Air conditioners are classified into air conditioners, in which a single indoor unit or device is connected to a single outdoor unit or device, and multi-type air conditioners, in which a plurality of indoor units or devices is connected to one or more outdoor units or devices to provide an effect as if a plurality of air conditioners are installed.